Many individuals are increasingly utilizing wireless communication devices to stream media content from sources over a communication network. For example, a user of a wireless communication device may request audio, video, text, and other data from a media server and the media server will stream the requested content to the wireless communication device. When the user of the wireless communication device requests an application from the media server, typically the requested application is transferred from the content provider to the communication device for the use or enjoyment of the user.
Typically, the user of the wireless communication device executes the application or displays the content on the requesting communication device. However, some users may desire to transfer the content to a separate media device, which may have different processing or display capabilities than the wireless communication device. To achieve this goal, the user must interface the wireless communication device with the media device to enable a data transfer. For example, one manner of interfacing the wireless communication device with the media device is to establish a data connection over a communication link utilizing a communication protocol. Alternatively, one could simply connect an analog or digital video cable between the wireless communication device and the media device. Regardless of the manner in which the devices are interfaced, the end result is a transfer of the media content from the wireless communication device to the media device. In this manner, the user may view or execute a streaming application on the media device instead of the communication device that initially receives the application.